


Together

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Wondertrev Week [8]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Battle Couple, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Puppies, Sick Steve Trevor, Strike Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Their life together has moments of danger, but at the same time, it has moments of complete domesticity and love.





	1. Battle Couple

**Author's Note:**

> For [WonderTrev Net](https://wondertrevnet.tumblr.com)'s WonderTrev Week. Day 1, prompt: Battle Couple/Present Day. I combined the two.  
Borrowing a little from the comics.

Diana and Steve stand side to side, battle ready. They are silent as Charlie explains why they called her. A man with a bomb and two other have taken a store hostage, there a few people inside and they need to proceed with utmost caution.

"We don't know if he's a metahuman," Charlie explains. "But we couldn't be certain of it, and we couldn't risk it. We also have sight of the man. He seems to have a bomb, trigger in his hand. We can't spook him. Two other men are armed with guns and there are ten other people inside."

"Understood, thank you Charlie." Well, now she could hardly burst through the door. While the explosion wouldn't be likely to kill her, she has to think of the people inside. She runs along the perimeter that Steve's Unit has drawn, studying for any possible entrances.

Steve is standing on the one of the sides, he motions to her. She goes. And he points up, then she sees it, two stories above them, there's a window open.

"Etta managed getting the floor plans of the building," Steve says. "There's a staircase that would get us to were we need to be."

"I'll go first," She says. "Once I'm up, I'll pull you up. But we must hurry."

She leaps, grabs herself on the window sill, carefully pulls herself up. Makes a scan for people. The room is empty. Then she quickly makes a knot at the end of her lasso and tosses it out. Two pulls from below and a few moments later, Steve is entering the room. Repeats it two more times then both Napi and Sameer are in.

Diana looks at them, "I'll go straight for the man with the bomb, I move the fastest and I can rip the bomb from him. Or at least, the cable that connects it to the device. Can you handle the two other men?"

Three nods answer her and she smiles. She has absolute confidence in Steve and his team. They are brave and strong. Never hesitating to put themselves in harms way to protect and defend others.

They walk beside her, guns up and ready to protect her and themselves. They reach the staircase, and walk down. Slow measured steps, as silent as they can be. They can't afford to make a sound and alert the men inside.

Diana reaches the ground floor first, ever careful, she looks around. She looks at the man with the bomb, his back is turned to her, good. She will have the element of surprise. The two other men are closer to the hostages, but nothing Steve, Sameer and Napi can't handle, she knows.

She turns and gestures with her head, Steve carefully looks from the place where they are hidden, sees the men and turns to his, "Careful with the people. When you're ready Diana."

She takes a deep breath, readying herself and rises a hand, "Once you hear a crash, that's your cue."

Then she surges forward at full speed, things pass her in a blur and reaches for the detonator and rips the cable off while pushing the man through the window. Throwing the detonator away, she quickly removes subdues the man.

At the sound of window shattering, Steve, Sameer and Napi rush forward, guns raised. The other two are caught distracted, as they were looking at the now broken window where their leader had been thrown out. One of them makes the motion to shot, but Steve beats him to it and the man's body falls with a heavy thud. The other drops the gun and goes to his knees, arms up in surrender.

Steve leaves Napi and Sameer to deal with it and check on Diana. She's outside, not a scratch on her person. The man who had the bomb on his knees, as two experts remove the bomb. Then he's handcuffed and led into one of the vans, they watch as the other man is marched handcuffed to and joins his fellow criminal.

"As usual, Diana, you saved the day."

Diana grins, "Thank you Steve." Then she turns and looks around to see the men in Steve's unit still be weary, not lowering their guards. "Your team did great too."

"The boys will be happy to hear that," Steve grins. "They're always happy to assist Wonder Woman. Not that she needs us."

Diana snorts, "Still, help is always welcome."

"You know, it's almost funny how we both manage to have such high-risk careers. And yet, at home, we're the couple who cuddles on the sofa watching tv. I mean, people look at you - outside of your armor and see this kind and smart museum curator, never none the wiser that you fight crime."

Diana smiles and looks around, Steve's team is clearing up and checking on the hostages, making sure they are well and unhurt. "And no one thinks you're the leader of a counter-metahuman strike team. You're so cuddly. But in the end, we're quite the battle couple aren't we?"

"That we are, and honestly, even with all the risks involved in both our lives, I wouldn't change a thing. So, any ideas for dinner tonight?"

Diana's about to answer when she remembers, "Zeus! I have a meeting soon, it's about some donors who want something named after them. On dinner, surprise me. See you at home."

"See you at home," Steve replies and watches as Diana speeds away. Eyes sparkling with mirth, he whispers to no one, "What a woman."


	2. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is unusually late.
> 
> Diana has been home for a few hours and there is still no sign of Steve. She frowns, it's very unlike Steve to be late, specially since it was his turn to make dinner. Diana is many things, but she is not gifted in cookery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the WonderTrevNet's WonderTrev Week, day 4: Domesticity

Steve is unusually late.

Diana has been home for a few hours and there is still no sign of Steve. She frowns, it's very unlike Steve to be late, specially since it was his turn to make dinner. Diana is many things, but she is not gifted in cookery.

Grabs her phone and types a message for Steve and waits. She doesn't wait long, a minute later, her phone vibrates and Steve's message pops up:_ 'Emergency meeting. Sorry on my way home already. Thai or Italian?'_

She smiles, happy to know that he is well and on his way home. She sends, _'Surprise me.'_ Steve responds with a winking emoji, and her smile widens. Steve always knew or found a way to make her smile, she loved that about him.

And now that they were living together, and they shared a cozy domesticity that brought her peace. Steve was a fiercely independent man, he cooked his own meals, did his own laundry and never made messes. Steve had always said that it was because firstly his mother, who had taught him to do his own things. Then it was the life in the army, that only reinforced what his mother (and father to a lesser degree) had taught him.

She had already changed to comfortable clothes, but she made herself a tea and sit on the sofa, watching tv and waiting for Steve to get home.

Time flew and before she knew it, something hit the door. She rose, ready to fight if it was necessary. But then, "Diana!" Steve's loud voice came behind it. "Can you open the door, I have something here."

Diana rushed to the door and opened, behind it, there stood a sheepish looking Steve with a heavy-looking box in his hands. And from one arm, take out was hanging down, from the other, there was a bag with something in it. And the bigger box was whimpering. She blinked at the box and then looked at Steve, "What did you do?" She asked as she moved aside to let him in and then close the door after him.

Saw Steve put down the box, "I did not do anything really. But... come here, look at these things."

She approached, and saw as Steve lifted the top of the box. Inside it, there were three whimpering puppies. "Oh."

"Oh, indeed. Found them at the corner, right before the store. Poor things, so I thought... well, I didn't think anything beyond bringing them home and getting them food."

She knelt near the box, a gentle smile on her face. "Poor things," she said as she reached and began petting the puppies. "Maybe we could keep one."

Steve had left to put the food on the coffee table, returned and smiled. "Yeah, they're kind of cute, are they not? They'll grow big, but as you say, one couldn't hurt."

"Do we have disposable dishes? To give them something to eat."

"Don't worry about it, bought cheap plastic dishes on the store, they can eat from there. And also got food," Steve raised his other arm, rattling the dishes.

"Lets give them food so we can eat."

"Yeah. Got Italian."

They ate in companionable silence, only the sounds of the puppies little howls for music. Later, once Steve had changed into pajamas, and they were sitting together in the sofa, tv on the background and three puppies running in between them. She smiled, their lives could be a dangerous ones, lives that could end it in an instant, but it was moments like these that made it all worth it. The life that she and Steve had together, the one she cherished the most, was this, just them alone and happy together.


	3. Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She frowned, "Are you feeling well Steve?"
> 
> "No," he croaked and then let himself fall back on the bed, tossing an arm over his eyes, "I think I'm coming down with something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WonderTrevNet's WonderTrev Week, day 5: Hurt/Comfort.

Diana loved Sunday mornings. Those where the days where she could afford to wake late, help Steve make breakfast and then have it on their bed. She loved the familiarity of it.

But she knew the moment she rose that something was not well. Steve had spent a bad night, tossing and turning in their bed, and now that he opened his eyes, and told her 'Good morning', she knew he was coming down with something.

His voice was raspy, and he had immediately reached for the glass of water next to the bed, gulping it down quickly.

She frowned, "Are you feeling well Steve?"

"No," he croaked and then let himself fall back on the bed, tossing an arm over his eyes, "I think I'm coming down with something."

Diana reached out and gently placed her hand on his head, he was hot, not burning up, but definitely above normal. She threw the covers off and went to get their first aid kit they had, took the thermometer and pointed it to Steve's forehead. In a few seconds, she had his number, 99F, above normal temperature and far too high for her liking.

"You're temperature is high," she whispered, not wanting to make him feel worst. "Why don't you take a bath? I can make you a tea and bring some Advil. I want you to rest, but if that fever gets any higher, we're going to the doctor."

"Yes, ma'am." He did not fight her, which meant he really wasn't feeling well at all. She watched as he sat up, tossing the covers away and rolled his shoulders and neck. "My muscles hurt, and I have chills. I think I'm coming down with a flu Diana."

"Then we're seeing a doctor, I don't want you to get worse."

He did not argued with her, which was a testament of him truly not feeling well. They changed quickly, and before they left, Diana quickly placed their puppy in their guest bedroom with food and water. Diana drove them to the ER. The doctor saw them and confirmed that yes, Steve was coming down with the flu. They left the hospital with the prescription and Diana got it while Steve waited in the car, half asleep.

Once back home, Diana gently pushed Steve back to their room, "We have orange juice, let me get it and some food so you can take your medicine."

"Thank you Diana," Steve made way toward their room, almost dragging himself.

Diana moved quickly in the kitchen, she wasn't as good as Steve, he could make excellent dishes from scratch, she however, could follow a recipe well enough. But fortunately for her, they had matzo ball soup last night for dinner and there was some left over, so she picked it out and reheated while preparing a pitcher of water and a glass of orange juice in a tray.

Once the soup was warm, she also placed it on the tray and went to their bedroom. Steve was sitting in bed, looking half asleep, "I brought you food and drink my love."

Steve smiled at her, "You are an angel Diana, thank you."

"Some leftover soup, orange juice and water, because the doctor said you needed liquids." She said as she placed the tray on his lap, quickly removing the pitcher of water and placing it on the bedside table.

Steve ate slowly, but he ate all the soup. Once he'd done so, Diana gave him the pills the doctor had given him.

"I hate being sick," Steve grumbled, then drank what was left of his juice. "I don't like it."

"I can imagine nobody likes being sick Steve," Diana smiled. "Why don't you sleep a while longer."

"Only if you join me," he gave her a sleepy smile.

"Move then, I'm the big spoon today."

She watched as he scooted away, making space for her to join him in bed and patted the now empty spot behind him, "Well madame, come join me."

She laughed and quickly changed into some yoga pants and tank tee, then slipped into the bed behind him.

"It's such a comfort when you're the big spoon," Steve muttered, half asleep already. "I like it."

"So do I," Diana whispered and threw and arm around him, felt as Steve cuddled closer. Gentle smile on her face, she whispered, "Get well my love."

A few minutes later, they were both back asleep. Neither of them wake until few hours later, Diana wakes first and untangles herself from Steve gently, trying not to wake him.

Her phone buzzes, it's Etta. There's a situation and they need her help, she notes the address and rushes to change into her armor. Before she leaves, she pens a note for Steve in case he wakes and rushes to the scene.

Bank robbery by a metahuman, she handles the situation as best she can, and some short time later, she's ready to be home.

Surprisingly, she gets home while Steve is still asleep. He really must be under the weather to sleep that much. She changes back into casual clothes and goes and checks on their puppy. Plays with it for a few minutes and then goes to Steve.

Much to her surprise, he wakes as she is gently brushing some hair of his face, his eyes are tired and his voice is groggy, "Morning again."

Diana smiles, "Did you rest well?"

"I did," Steve slowly sits up and stretches with a yawn. Then tosses the covers off and leaves for the bathroom. "What time is it?" He asks when he returns.

"3:30 pm."

"Damn, I did sleep quite a bit."

"You're sick, you need rest. Any thoughts for a meal?"

"Wonton soup?"

"I'll call for it."

The food was quick to come, they both knew they were lucky they had a good place that delivered near their apartment. They ate in bed, without any hurry or rush, just the two of them together enjoying their meal.

It was much later, once Steve was feeling better and they were watching the news, while their puppy played in their bed, that Steve watched footage of Diana in action.

"I should've been with you," Steve grumbled.

Diana smiled at him, "Don't worry, it was nothing I couldn't handle."

"I know," Steve sighed. "I just hate being sick."

"I know you do, just please, rest. All went well, there was no need for your team, it was a lone man."

Steve looked at Diana, "Ok, I'm glad you're not hurt."

"Thank you," Diana gently scratched their puppy's head as it tried to bite her hand.

Steve looked at them and smiled. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoy.


End file.
